Doctor Turner/Quotes
:(The Turner's House, Timmy's parents are leaving) :Mr. Turner: We're off to work, Vicky will babysit you, you know the rest. :Mrs. Turner: Bye, Timmy! :(Timmy's parents leave) :Wanda: Vicky will be here in 3, 2, 1... :(Vicky comes in, worried) :Vicky: Twerp, you gotta help me! :Timmy: Let me guess, it's another one of your tricks? :Vicky: No, I mean it! I need your help! :Timmy: Really? Help you in what? :Vicky: This! (points to Tootie, who looks pale and sick) :Tootie: Hi, Timmy... (sneezes) :Timmy: Oh my, Tootie, you don't look so good. :Vicky: Well, duh. I'm not gonna torture anyone who is feeling sick, or else I'll end up being infected. So I need you to take care of my sister until she feels better. :Timmy: Why not heal her yourself? :Vicky: I would, but... I'm not very good in providing medicine. :Timmy: Forget it, Vicky! I'm not doing it. :Vicky: In that case, I'll tell your parents that you infected her! :Timmy: Okay, okay, I'll do it! :Vicky: Well, you better get going, twerp. You have to cure her before your parents come back! I'll be watching you... (leaves to another room) :Timmy: Do I really have to do this? :Wanda: Yes. Don't be such a selfish boy! :Poof: You gotta do what you gotta do. :Timmy: I guess you're both right. (to Tootie) Don't worry, Tootie, I'll take care of you! (to Cosmo and Wanda) I wish I was the best doctor in the world! :(Cosmo and Wanda raise their wands, '''DOCTOR POOF!' Timmy is in a doctor outfit. He salutes)'' :Timmy: Dr. Turner to the rescue! I, Dr. Turner, do solemnly swear by the Sacred Bedpan to fix the patient and ease her wretched suffering, even until all hope is gone! :Tootie: (coughs) You're my only hope, Timmy... (hugs Timmy and tries to kiss him) :Timmy: (shoves Tootie aside) Don't kiss me, I'm sterile! (pulls out a bottle of medicine) Okay, it's time to take your medicine. (pours medicine into a spoon) That should be the right dosage. Now, open your mouth. :Tootie: (opens her mouth) Aaaah. :Timmy: Make sure to swallop every drop, but I'm warning you, this medicine may taste very icky. (puts the spoon into Tootie's mouth; she struggles to swallow the medicine and soon swallows it) :Tootie: Yuck, that's very icky tasting medicine! Almost as icky as my sister! :Timmy: I warned you. :Tootie: But, since you're my dream doctor, Timmy, I'm willing to take any kind of medicine, as long as it cures me! :Timmy: (chuckles nervously) We'll see. ---- :(montage of Timmy trying to cure Tootie in various ways, such as giving Tootie a massage, laying mustard plaster on Tootie's back and giving Tootie an injection while she looks at him; montage ends with Tootie in bed, looking slightly better. Timmy walks away) :Timmy: There, she'll be cured in no time. :Wanda: That's quite noble of you, Timmy. :Cosmo: Shhh, here comes Vicky! :(Cosmo, Wanda and Poof disguise themselves as goldfish; Vicky approaches Timmy) :Vicky: How's it going, twerp? :Timmy: She's almost cured. :Vicky: Oh, good... I seem to have caught the illness from her too! :(Vicky sneezes at Timmy; making him scream, fade to black; cut to Tootie in bed, waking up) :Tootie: Hmm... hey, I feel so much better! I feel like a million bucks! Thank you for curing me, Timmy! (Timmy doesn't respond) Timmy? :(camera pans over to Timmy in bed, looking pale and sick) :Tootie: Oh, no... :(Timmy's parents arrive) :Mr. Turner: We're home! :Mrs. Turner: Is Timmy okay? :Tootie: (coming downstairs with Timmy) No, I'm afraid. He's sick. :(Mr. Turner screams like a girl once he sees that his son is sick) :Mrs. Turner: How did this happen? :Timmy: Vicky infected me! (coughs) :Mr. Turner: (to Vicky) How dare you infect our son?! Begone, you kid-infecting babysitter! (pushes Vicky outside, closes the door) In that case, Tootie, you should babysit Timmy instead! :Tootie: Really? But I'm about the same age as him! :Mrs. Turner: We know. We would like for you to spend some quality time with our son. Here's the first aid kit! (hands Tootie a first aid kit) :Tootie: Hmm... (gets an idea) Don't worry, Timmy, I'll save you! Now it's my turn! :(Tootie dashes offscreen and returns dressed in a white nurse's hat and dress.) :Tootie: Nurse Tootie to the rescue! :Timmy: I wish it was Nurse Trixie instead... :(the fairies raise up their wands, but they make a raspberry noise) :Cosmo: Timmy, I'm afraid that Nurse Trixie's not available to miserable, unpopular boys. :Wanda: That, and it also interferes with true love. :Timmy: (turns to the audience with a worried expression and gulps nervously) If Tootie gives me a bubbly sponge bath, she better not let everyone see me! (sneezes) :(screen fades to black; ending title card) Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents! Shorts